


Simple man

by rosalina2124



Category: The Waltons (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When John boy get's sick will his family be there for him when he needs them the most?Mama told me when I was young"Come sit beside me, my only sonAnd listen closely to what I sayAnd if you do this it'll help you some sunny day""Oh, take your time, don't live too fastTroubles will come and they will passYou'll find a woman and you'll find loveAnd don't forget, son, there is someone up above""And be a simple kind of manOh, be something you love and understandBaby be a simple kind of manOh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can""Forget your lust for the rich man's goldAll that you need is in your soulAnd you can do this, oh baby, if you tryAll that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied""And be a simple kind of manOh, be something you love and understandBaby be a simple kind of manOh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"Oh yes, I will
Kudos: 3





	Simple man

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand pressed against my cheek causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mama and I relax. I know she’s checking for fever,which I know I probably have by now,I haven’t been feeling well today,just off,I’ve had a little cough but not bad,I still felt alright enough to try to go to class,and I did. I’ve been struggling to stay awake,I’ve been reading at my desk for the last hour, and it looks like sleep won. I thought I would just rest my eyes for a few minutes,but that obviously didn’t happen,I must have really fallen asleep. “Easy John boy,lets get you to bed sweetheart,your feeling warm to me,you feeling worse”she asks softly as I feel her put cool hands under my arms to help me sit up. “I’m alright Momma,about the same,I’m just tired more than anything”I murmur as I let her help me stand,and guide me to the bed. She helps me sit down,and I see her rummage through my drawers,finding Pajamas for me. She hands them to me,and she faces away from me,to give me a little bit of privacy. 

I get changed,and I let her know I’m done,and she comes back over to me. I let her help me lay down,under the covers,and she takes my glasses,placing them on the nightstand. Then she tucks me in,pulling the quilt up to my chest,carding a cool hand through my hair. It’s nice being taken care of,as the oldest I feel sometimes I spend more time taking care of others,than letting myself be taken care of,even when I need it. I let her sit me up against the pillows for a moment,to get my temperature,and give me cough syrup so I can sleep. She slips the thermometer into my mouth and we wait for a few minutes,then she looks at it under the light,”102,you definitely have a fever sweetheart,now I’m going to give you some cough syrup then you can sleep alright,I know it tastes bad but it’ll help”she murmurs softly as I see her grab the medicine bottle off of the nightstand. I see her pour the dosage into the spoon,and she holds it to my lips. 

I take it,but it tastes disgusting,I find myself grimacing at the taste,but I get it down,and she gives me a glass of water. Then she helps me lay down,on my side,and she adjusts the covers. “Get some sleep sweetheart,we’ll see how you’re feeling in the morning,but we might need to see the doctor in the morning”she murmurs carding a soft hand through my hair,gentle,calming. “Alright Momma,can you stay till I’m asleep”I murmur,asking a question I haven’t asked in a long time. I haven’t asked her to stay with me in a few years,I leave it to the younger kids now,but sometimes I need it,like tonight. “Of course sweetheart”she murmurs as I feel her squeeze my knee. I feel her rub my back softly,and before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,wondering if I’ll be alright,and worrying about going to the doctor tomorrow,I don’t really want to go,but I know I need to,to get me feeling better.


End file.
